Controlled
by Lumiere de Venise
Summary: Because, sometimes, the devil in us wins. (Kinda BBRae. Short. Scary. Dark. Raven is deranged and Beast Boy is wounded.)


**[AN:] On Pinterest last month I saw some romantic prompt and I instantly thought of BBTerra but somewhere along the way I decided to make it normal BBRae since I always do gender-bender BBrae. I finally decided to finish this today. Kinda inspired by the format of An Author's Pen's HP fics.**

**[Prompt:] "****With one look in his eyes, she thought to herself, '_This is going to _hurt _when this is over.'"_**

**My goal was to make Raven look as insane on her own as possible****...Enjoy!**

* * *

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

* * *

...

"Raven! S..._S-Stop,_ please, I-I _beg you!_"

The rooftop of the Titans Tower shook with the shouted pleas of Beast Boy. The two stood facing each other, a few feet away from one another, the male of the two in a crouched position.

"Stop, p-please, Raven," Beast Boy stuttered out, "w-why are you _d-doing_ this?!"

Despite Beast Boy's pleas, Raven didn't stop.

Nope, Raven did not stop.

**Raven didn't stop didn't stop didn't stop**.

Why would she, though? Raven isn't doing anything wrong; it wasn't a noticeable feat, but Trigon managed to get full control of Raven. All of Raven's current actions were _Trigon_. Raven realized very quickly that she needed to tell Beast Boy this information.

"I'm not doing anything, Beastboy. Trigon is controlling me, don't you see?"

Beast Boy crawled away from the girl when she responded, the boy covered in his own blood and his poor, poor legs turned the wrong way. He shivered under her glare. "You already defeated him, remember? He doesn't control you anymore!"

Raven shook her head. Yes, she shook her head, because it wasn't her doing it….It wasn't her at all.

It wasn't her it wasn't her **wasn't her wasn't her**.

Raven will admit that she got the spells, got the plan, got the **blood **to _drip drip drip_ from the _beast beast beast_, but it wasn't _truly _her who did the blow, because Trigon the Terrible—her _terrible _father—was controlling her.

Once again, she realized that he didn't believe her. Which was strange, because Trigon the Terrible was clearly controlling her. So she had to say it once more, because Raven is a good girl, and is controlled by her bad father, and good girls don't go bad—only bad dads go **bad bad bad **on others.

"Trigon is controlling me," Raven said once more, her purple eyes glimmering with a rather nonchalant look. She took a step forward, and Beast Boy responded by taking **maaaany **steps backwards, and so, in response, Raven went **maaaany** steps forwards.

"It wasn't me! It was Trigon, Beast Boy. **T-r-i-g-o-n** was the one that did that to you, not _me_, _R-a-v-e-n_."

Raven didn't understand why he would've thought it was her. (When Raven got controlled by her father, her eyes glowed as red as blood that her father wanted her to shed the world with, yet at that moment, Raven had two normal eyes that were purple and full of life full of life full of life _full of life full of life full of life—) _Raven has red eyes that are shining and not of her own accord, she tells hersel—no, she _recalls_—?—to herself.

Beast Boy cried out when she took a step a litttttttle too close to him, "Raven, _snap out of it! _Why are you doing this?"

Raven sighed at Beast Boy's timidness, and with one look in his eyes, she thought to herself, _'This__ is going to _hurt _when this is over.'_

Over as in when she gets him out of his delusion, that is, because Raven is a good girl a good girl **a good girl a good girl a good girl and** _hey, wait a minute, why is Beast Boy crawling away? _

She slowly walked to his hands—"_Help, help! Someone HELP!" Beast Boy screamed out as she came nearer—_and innocently asked, "Where are the others? Who did this to you?"

"You! Look at you, you're _normal_-looking, Raven, you don't look like you do when your face is all evil and such! Why are **you **doing this?!"

Raven was confused, and she looked down and saw that Beast Boy was really bleeding; whether or not he changes his mind about her, she knows that she'll have to get an ambulance so he doesn't bleed out to death.

Raven dropped down and wiped some blood that was flowing down his head. "Look, Beast Boy, whether or not you trust me, please tell me who _really _did it."

Beast Boy tried to respond quickly, Raven notes, but out of the blue, his mouth reddened and his limbs curled and _wait he's still and apparently she was talking to a corpse all along...Hmm..._

Raven sighed, her purp—"red demon eyes" reflecting into the sudden blood that was on the ground, made by the sudden intestines that suddenly fell out of the suddenly dead Beast Boy. It was a mystery, really, because when was Beast Boy suddenly a goner?

Sighing heavily, Raven stepped away from her friend's corpse. The other three Titans had also acted as bizarre as him, and she couldn't understand why…

Perhaps Titans East would be able to explain to her the reason why? They would probably not immediately freak out and suddenly get hurt, right?

Right? _Right right right right right right?_

"Ah, yes, maybe Bumblebee will be able to make sense of this…"

With a derang—a calm, a **calm calm calm **twirl, the black-magic user flew off the roof, ready to go visit another team of superheroes that—_would be wise enough to obey Her Imperial Demoness_—would be able to get to the bottom of this issue.

**[Because, sometimes, the devil in us wins.]**

* * *

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**


End file.
